


First date... at Texas Roadhouse.?

by hanabi_bass



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cringey ending, Cute, F word, Idk other tags, M/M, Prob OOC, Texas Roadhouse, That sweet butter stuff, Yutos collarbones, date, kinda horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi_bass/pseuds/hanabi_bass
Summary: Wataru is sugar deprived, so yuto decides to take him to get some of the sweet buns at Texas Roadhouse~Some weird stuff happens too...
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	First date... at Texas Roadhouse.?

**Author's Note:**

> You might need to look up TR to get a better idea of what it’s like. (If you don’t already know)
> 
> I wrote this in less than 24 hours so it’s kind of lacking... 
> 
> Please read end notes-

Uhhhhhh,” Wataru sighed, crashing into a chair.

He was exhausted, all this new stuff in too little time... New house, new city... It made his head dizzy at all the unexpected change. He had so much work now, the workload doubled, maybe even TRIPLED in preparation for LRfes...

All he wanted to do now was binge on sweets... Even though argonavis would probably make him do all that running again haha-...

But right now, his head was going crazy with all the work he needs to get done.. When would it ever stop??

“Hey, wanna go out to eat? We can call it a date~! haha” a man called out cheerfully, teasing slightly.

Oh, it was yuto... Yeah, they were dating now...

Ugh, why did yuto have to call out such an embarrassing thing? Someone could hear...

Him and Yuto.. Wataru couldn’t believe it, they were DATING.. It made him shudder, blushing at the thought.

“Yuu, I’m fried right now. Where were your plans to go though ?” Watarus mind wandered, where would yuto take him? A fancy restaurant,  
OH! A fancy SWEETS shop~? He was slightly suspicious though...

“Oh, there’s this one American-style restaurant I really wanted to try going to. I know you’ve been doing such hard work lately, so I wanted to take you there.. I hope your not too depleted! I heard they have some kind of sweet buns~?” Yutos voice trailed off... Anticipating Watarus reaction.

S-sweet??  
Watarus head perked up immediately at the word.

A burst of energy came, suddenly wanting to do anything but laze around, he sprung up, “SWEET BUNS?!!“ He squeaked excitedly, afterward astounded at how high his voice went.

Wataru was REALLY craving sugar at this point, mouth watering at the thought of what those buns would taste like.. Would they be fluffy? How sweet were they?

“Haha hold on, hold on. You’re always so cute acting when it comes to sweets. Yes, they have some kind of sweet buns. I heard you were fried though~? “

“O-OH, that was me just .!!!” His cheeks turned pink at the “cute” comment. “haha, truthfully I could really go for something sweet right now, I need my brain power back...”

“Well, come on, let’s go!!” Yuto did his bright warm smile, ah wataru could never get used to how safe that smile made him feel... He always gets anxious and yutos there to comfort him... Wataru couldn’t help but smile shyly back.

“ aha, yeah let’s get going, yuu,”  
A thought popped into his head

“So it’s not any kind of fancy place? We can just go in our casual clothes? I need more info about it,”

[Wataru...] yuto thought, [always needing details and planning ahead... Cute~]

“I’ll make sure to tell you all about it on the way there!”

***

“Oh, so it’s a steakhouse restaurant, but also themed western?” Wataru questioned, testing to see if he got the gist of what Yuto was saying.

“Yeah! And I’m in the mood for a big meal, I also need my brain power back..”

“Yuu, please Don’t end up eating a whole buffets worth, I couldn’t work knowing your in some kind of a food coma..” Wataru knew yuto could eat a lot, he was a big man after all... Very.. Strong and muscular...~

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that to you! Aha, it’s endearing how worried you always are about me,” why does Yuto always have to make such humiliating comments? But the truth was... Wataru really liked yuto giving him compliments, even the half-baked ones. It always made him feel special and loved... Yuto was such an amazing person..

“I-I’m just looking out for you, I care y’know,” ugh, that sentence made him cringe, telling this to Yuu directly is... “we can’t let our guitarist go and pass out mid practice, now can we?”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand~ thanks!”

The rest of the walk was filled with random talk, including their immense excitement for the upcoming LRfes, they both couldn’t believe it was happening...

As long as Wataru had Yuto and the rest of Argonavis, he felt like he could accomplish anything...

Wataru was snapped out of his thoughts at the arrival at Texas Roadhouse.

WOW.... It really did have a western-cowboy theme... Very intriguing. Why did Yuto want to come here though?

Yuto suddenly chimes in,  
“Okay, so this place is a sit-down, so you might have to wait for a table, but I called ahead to get a a seat, hehe~, “ Yuto actually thought ahead?!! wow...

“Huh... wow Yuu, I’m impressed at that thinking~,”

W-WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ?!” Yuto stammered at Wataru’s cheeky comment.

“A-anyway, lets go in!!” At that Yuto threw opens the doors and paraded in, like a child... just what was he so excited for.?  
He’s drawing unnecessary attention, but at this point Wataru didn’t care, just happy to be going out with Yuu..

W-wait, he had TOTALLY FORGOTTEN IT WAS A DATE!!!! OH SHT OH SHT!!!

How was he supposed to act?!! Romantic?? He had no idea how to do that.. Ahhhhh his mind was running rampant, becoming extremely anxious for what’s to come ..... “Wataru? Hey wataru??” Yuu was standing in front of wataru, wondering just what in the world he was thinking of to make him so unresponsive...

“A-H Y-ES YUU!? Is something wrong?” Watarus words were all broken up, he couldn’t think straight, god why does anxiety have to be a thing?!!

“Wataru I’m really worried, your sweating like crazy, you look scared out of your mind, tell me please, what’s wrong?”

Dammit... He dragged Yuto into this mess.. He didn’t like others to be so concerned about him...

“Yuu... It’s just this is our first ‘d-date’, and I’m not sure how to act at all, this is really new to me...”  
Yuto’s eyes filled with sympathy,  
“Wataru, I was just teasing you about the date thing, If it makes you that nervous, we can just make it like this is us going out to eat normally, not as lovers.”

Yuu was so considerate, even opting to just make this a normal event for Watarus sake..

“N-no Yuu, it’s fine... This whole thing isn’t going to be ruined because of me getting a little anxious,

...

it’s a date~.”

Wataru whispered softly, and gave yuu a smile filled with gratitude.

“I’ll make sure it goes smoothly, count on me haha!” returning his own shiny smile.

They wrapped their arms around each other in a comforting hug, just what Wataru needed...

Yuu was so warm, he could hug him all day while burying his face in Yuto’s chest... He didn’t even care if people were staring at them.

“I think I’m okay now, thank you, Yuu, let’s go in now, my sugar deprivation is really starting to get to me aha,” Wataru half-joked.

“Alright, LETS GOOOO!!! OISA OISA!!!!!! Yuto rejoiced, charging into the restaurant for the 2nd time

Y-YUU KEEP QUIET!!” Wataru frantically whisper-yelled, agh, when will yuto ever learn to keep his excitement down.? It didn’t bother wataru as much as he made it out to be, Yuto’s antics always cheered him up and made him smile.. But he didn’t want Yuu to go and embarrass the hell out of the both of them, so he had to keep a close eye.. Wataru followed suit after yuto.

**** 

It was somewhat dark inside, with lights over each table, there were MANY wall decorations, it was quite cool~ different from what wataru had imagined. Small cactus plants were scattered about, he wondered if they were real.? 

As they walked around, it came to wataru that there were PEANUT SHELLS all over the ground by the entrance, ugh the crunching sounds under his feet made him cringe... There must be some kind of free peanuts huh...

They got seated comfortably at a booth by the waiter, there weren’t many people in there surprisingly..

The waiter set down a basket of bread buns, which she had carried with her, and....  
SWEET BUNS SWEET BUNS 

S W E E T,

Wataru spontaneously grabbed a bun and shoved it in his mouth hole, like it was some kind of instinct.  
He only realized a few seconds later how absurd and unmannerly he was acting when the waiter lady gave a little giggle at his eagerness to eat, and asked what drinks they would like.

“Milk please,” Wataru requested while looking down, still shameful at his actions, 

“I’ll have a Fanta, thank you!” Yuto chimed in. “I’ll be right back,” the waiter replied, rushing off to go get the drinks.

“Wataru aha, you sure are greedy today for sweets huh?” Yuu teased~

“A-ah— my body just did it on its own, anyway these buns are amazing! The buns aren’t very sweet themselves, but the butter is!!! It’s so interesting aha~”

Yuto enjoyed seeing wataru so happy, his cheeks full from stuffing his face. [He looks like a chipmunk] Yuto thought while grinning at his partner.

*nom nom* “Are you gonna have any?” *nom* “Or are you just letting me have them all~? h-HEY,” Wataru spat out bread chunks from yelling, “what are you staring at me so intently for?!” Wataru’s face become bright red, at the sight of yuto, chin resting on hand, staring at him like he was something magnificent, studying every small detail and line.. Whats up with that?? In a restaurant??

“Sorry, I was just noticing how pretty and delicate your face is,” It was no lie, yuto would stare at his face all day if he could, all his delicate features..

“Y-yuu, save all of your plans to make me embarrassed for later, we’re in public!! I won’t stand being so flustered here...“

“I understand, I understand, but be prepared for later, hehe~” 

“A-anyway, what are you going to order yuu?” Wataru was genuinely curious, he hadn’t gone out to eat with Yuto at a place like this, so it’ll be interesting..” 

“You’ll see~~” Yuto winked 

This couldn’t turn out good... ugh.. 

***

“oh my FUCKING god yuu that’s HUGE!!!!” 

there across from wataru, on yuu’s plate, was a 23 oz porterhouse T-bone. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to eat that?!” wataru said, still shocked 

“Dont worry, it’s fine! It’s not like it’ll go to waste~” Yuto responded, amused By Watarus reaction.

“Ah..”

They sat in silence while yuto dug in, ripping into the steak with the knife. 

Wataru had just gotten strawberry cheesecake, he wasn’t in the mood to eat something like actual dinner food or meat, but it would come later, so he was still nomming on sweet bread and butter, having gone through 4 baskets by now. (About 5-6 in each) 

He couldn’t help but stare at yuto.. AHH now he was the one doing the staring.!!!  
Yuto didn’t seem to mind though, still gobbling up his medium steak. 

[yuu is so messy... agh, he’s spilling juice all over his chin...] 

“Yuu.!! We’re in a restaurant, please be a little less messy, would ya?!” Wataru whisper shouted. 

Yuto looked dumbfounded.  
“Sorry haha, just give me a moment,”

Wataru started studying yuto even further, noticing the juice dripping down his neck, rolling over his collarbones...

Collarbones...  
yuto had a really nice body, from what wataru could see. He probably looked very muscular under his shirt, might even have abs..~  
[i wonder what it would feel like.. to run my hands over his chest..]

Wataru was cut short of his fantasy by yuto finally wiping of all the steak grease from his face and neck.

[A-GGHH W-WHAT AM I THINKING?!!! in a place like this??! now I’m the weird one...] “Wataru.? Are you hot or something, your beet red..” 

Wataru could feel the heat rush to his face, embarrassed endlessly, and by his own thoughts?!! What would yuto think...

“A-ahh, yeah... it is a little stuffy in here...” Wataru could never admit to yuto the hellhole his mind was just in-

“Oh, we won’t be here too much longer, so hang in there,” yuto said, trying to cheer up wataru.  
“OH! Here comes your dessert wataru~” 

Wataru really needed even more sugar right now, so his eyes gleamed with iridescence when he laid eyes on the strawberry cheesecake...

WOW Was it beautiful... Laid down right in front of him, all his...

Immediately grabbing a fork and shoveling a bite into his mouth, wataru closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Oh, how he had waited so long for something sweet~.

While wataru was fully enjoying his dessert, yuto was back to subconsciously studying him, grinning giddily while at it. he didn’t want to make wataru upset, but god was he cute.. 

[haha, looks like He’s the messy one now, cake all over his mouth~]

He took time to notice all of Watarus features... his eyes, hair color, incredibly cute Bobby pins, even his piercings, all which accentuated his cuteness~ . Watarus lips were covered in cheesecake, and that brought yuu’s attention to how soft they looked.. AGGH if only he could kiss him here and now!! but wataru would never forgive him...! ...Probably, anyway.. 

He needed to tell him how much he appreciated him, but flat out embarrassing wataru with all the compliments and appreciation wasn’t something he wanted to do, since wataru was always wary of what they did in public. 

[i need to tell you.. just how I feel, wataru..someday...]

***

“How are you not full after that?!” Wataru was in complete awe, yuto had just said he could still EAT?!! 

“You’re quite amazing yuu,” wataru gave yuto a slight smile. 

“Haha, thanks~.”

They had just got done eating, And were making there way back to the sharehouse. 

“Hey wataru, can we stop by the Fountain real quick?” 

“U-uh yeah, sure.” What was yuto planning.?

As they walked toward the fountain, wataru couldn’t help but look up at the sky. It was a stunning mix of purple, pink, and orange... what a breathtaking Sunset... The stars were starting to be visible.  
He looked back down to face yuu.  
“Wataru, I had a really good time this evening, I just wanted to let you know that. I know all my compliments Embarrass you, but they’re all true!! I love everything about you...”

Wataru was speechless, why was yuu telling him this now.?? 

“Have you ever noticed how you eyes can give off somewhat of an iridescence? It’s Like your eyes match your bass haha! So enchanting...” yutos voice trailed off, staring deep into Watarus eyes. He wrapped his arms around him in a light hug. 

“U-um,”  
Wataru was flabbergasted, embarrassed beyond belief...  
Face turning the red color of his hair.. 

but happy. Once again yuu was pampering him with all these compliments, making him want to cry.

“Yuu, I.. I love you.!” Wataru whispered with tears in his eyes. “Thank you for always encouraging and comforting me..” 

Yuto couldn’t help but smile gently at his words, “I love you too,” then giving wataru a big hug, squishing that adorable boy til his satisfaction.  
He released his arms, unsure of what to do now. 

“Hey wataru, remember how you said I could embarrass you later~?” Yuto said with his cheeky smile.

“Y-yeah but we’re still in puBL-“

Wataru was cut short of his words by yuto pressing his lips against his own. 

“NNN?!!” 

Watarus face was unbelievably hot, like it was on fire. Yuto was so warm, and soft..

*GASP*

“Y-YUU.!” Just realizing what happened, 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist any longer~,” 

“HM,” wataru made a pouty face at the comment... in public??! Who saw it?! Ugh he needed to stop worrying for once. YUTO. KISSED. HIM.

KISSED. 

This was an accomplishment!! Not something to be anxious about... 

Wataru gave a small chuckle, “Hey yuu, lets go back to the sharehouse,” 

“Yeah! OISA OISA!!“

And they walked off into the sunset together, holding hands, back to the sharehouse, with yuto yelling an occasional “OISA OISA!!”

~end~

(I wonder what happened next...) 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the cringey ending, I couldn’t think of anything ;U;,
> 
> This is my first time writing a fan-fic of ANY kind, so PLEASE give criticism. ie. Repetitive, boring, annoying, or just plain cringey. Whenever I write again I want to use Comments as a reference to improve~ :D 
> 
> I didn’t want to do a big story, but even this turned out long ;o; I hope to improve my skill for not writing so many details in the future... 
> 
> I wanted to proof read and capitalize all the needed words, but it all got undone and I’m so tired of writing at this point... 
> 
> IM SORRY FOR MAKING WATARU THINK AB THE COLLARBONES JDJDJDJ


End file.
